The One I Love Or The One I Hate?
by Maggie Linus
Summary: Can Sawyer and Juliet turn their fierce hate to friendship when confronted with something dark and threatening? What will become of the people on Penny's boat when the boat wrecks and the Oceanic Six don't make it back? Rayed T for safety NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

"What

"What?" was all Sawyer could manage as he saw the plume of smoke from the freighter. He sat down heavily. Juliet passed him the rum bottle. They drank in silence for a while. "I miss him already." Juliet said softly. "Who, the Doc?" Sawyer asked as he took another drink. "Yeah. Do you miss her?' Sawyer turned to Juliet. "Yeah."

They sat that way for a while. "Great." Juliet murmured. "What?" Sawyer asked. "Now the me and the redneck have to play nice for the rest of our lives." She flopped back into the sand. "I guess we should start being friends then." Sawyer sighed with a chuckle as he flopped down next to her.

_Hey readers! Don't assume this is a Sawliet fic. I think it will have Jate and Sawliet because in my other fic it's Skate/Jacket. I still don't know who's going to end up with whom in the end, so suggest away!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine

"**Fine." Juliet snapped as she strode out of the kitchen. Sawyer thought of yelling after her but just sighed and turned the stove off. He was trying to be friendly, but he just couldn't resist the chance to take a shot at her. He knew she felt the same way****. ****He decided to make some toast. He and Juliet had moved to the barracks to find four undestroyed houses. He then realized that the toast was burning. He took it out of the toaster , and promptly threw it away**_**.**_Nothing to do butgo back to sleep. **He thought. He settled down in the soft armchair, and was asleep within moments.**

_What is wrong with us? _Juliet wondered as she closed the door softly. _Why do we fight everytime we speak? _She felt bad and decided to take some eggs to him. She would just run in, place them on the counter, and leave. She started up the stove and realized how much she missed her home. _It just had to be me who got left behind. _She thought. She was proud of herself, though. _Sun was pregnant, would I rather her stay? _She questioned herself. _Absolutely not. _She finished cooking and turned the stove off. She quietly exited her house. His house wasn't far. She opened the door just a crack. _Good, he's asleep._ She tiptoed quietly into his house when two pictures on the wall caught her eye. There was one of little Alex, 6 years old._ Sawyer must have Ben's cabin. _The second one was of her. She shivered._ Definitely Ben's cabin._ She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and slipped. The plate clattered to the floor, and Sawyer awoke with a start. He just stared at her. "What are you doing?' he asked threatingly. Her electric blue eyes met his for a moment. "I was taking you eggs. I thought you were going to starve without me." He chuckled. "Are you hurt? He said. 'No" she said as she wobbled up. "I'm fine."

She was friendly!**Sawyer could hardly believe it. They chatted about their life before the Island. **_Could this maybe work out? _**Was the question on Sawyer's mind.**


	3. An Author's Note

Hi

Hi! If you are reading this, you must have liked my story enough to keep reading. Please review! It doesn't have to be long, just a simple "Hi. I (like/don't like) your story." You can elaborate if you want. I don't know if I am going to be continuing this story if I don't get enough reviews! All it takes for another chapter is one review. Just one. Okay, how about this deal: Every review I get, I will put up one chapter until the end of the story.

**If you like this, please check out my other fic.**

**Thank you,**

_Maggie_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I don't know where Juliet was born, as I don't think it was ever talked about

_A/N I don't know where Juliet was born, as I don't think it was ever talked about. I checked my facts for this chapter, did some research. Her "origin" is listed as Miami, so that's what I put. I could be wrong though. Her age hasn't been revealed, either. I'm guessing… 34. Sure, why not? Also, if you haven't noticed,(which I'm sure you have) I suffer from ESC Syndrome (Excruciatingly Short Chapters). I am proud of this chapter because it is longer. I really loved writing about the tumult on the ship._

_Thank you addex-is-love3 and TheNextRoseTyler for reviewing. I'll keep em' coming!_

"Well, I was born in Jasper, Alabama. I am 35 years old. As if you already didn't know that." Sawyer said with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Well, now that this is a sharing session, I was born in Miami. I have a sister, named Rachel. I am 34." Juliet finished. Just then a figure streaked across outside the window. Sawyer and Juliet jumped up. "What was that?" Juliet asked, keeping the panic out of her voice. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." He ran out. _I wish he hadn't done that. Just like him, to jump headfirst into something._ Juliet ran after him, but not before grabbing two kitchen knives.

Juliet had no opportunity to catch her breath. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. The combination of fear and exhaust was strong. _What if one of Keamy's team is here? What if he had a gun? We have two steak knives! _ _She could just imagine Sawyer crashing blindly towards the man, then being shot. No! _Juliet tried not to focus on the grisly scenario.She saw Sawyer stop at the edge of the village. He was panting. "Did you see it?" Juliet questioned, feeling better now that she stopped. "N-No. It w-was really f-faint." He stuttered. "Come on. Let's get back to the cabin." They started off, neither of them wanting to imagine what it was."

_(On Penny's boat, nighttime)_

"Kate!" Jack heard his scream lost in the howling storm. Kate was trying to help Sun. "Please don't bother. I don't have Jin anymore." Sun cried. "No, No. You have to think of your baby. _His _baby." Kate pleaded as the boat rocked violently back and forth. "Penny! Pen! PENNY!" Kate heard screams in the background. Sun glared at Kate. "Do not tell me what to do." She said fiercely. "Kate!" This time Jack's plea was heard. "Jack!" Kate cried. She tried to run toward the sound of his voice. The ship rocked and rolled over the huge waves, and Kate lost her footing on the slippery, wet deck. She hit her head and blacked out.

Jack ran toward Kate, as he saw her fall. He picked her up and carried her inside the cabin, which was barely any shelter, but better than on the deck. He quickly put a rag on the cut on her head spilling blood. He wished he could stay with her, but knew he needed to be out on the deck. He ran out to find Desmond waving a flashlight rapidly. "PENNY!" he screamed with all his might. "PENNY!" he screamed so loud it seemed his ears might burst. "Des…" Hurley said quietly. Desmond kept screaming. "Des. DESMOND!" Hurley finally shouted. "You're going to make yourself sick, dude. Just… give it up." Hurley said, like he didn't really want to say it. "Don't tell me what I can't do, **ever!**" Desmond said fiercely and kept on screaming. "She's out there somewhere, I know she is." One by one, people slowly left the deck. Jack and Sun were the last ones out on the deck. Finally Jack realized he needed to check on Kate. He left Desmond. The hateful look Sun gave him made him shudder. She followed in shortly. The boards underneath Jack's feet creaked. He came into the cabin to see that Kate was sitting up now. 'Where's Desmond? And Penny?" Kate asked, hands trembling. "I was there the whole thing." Frank said. "Desmond was helping Penny into the cabin when this massive, I mean frickin' huge wave, came. It swept Penny overboard. Desmond grabbed her hand, and Penny was hollering, 'Save yourself, Des! Don't worry about me!' The wave was too strong and Penny went overboard. She kept screaming, 'I love you, don't worry, I'll be all right. I will find you, like I always have." Frank finished, obviously troubled. Jack saw tears rolling down Kate's face. Sun turned to Hurley and Kate, who were her best friends on the boat, and started crying. Jack wondered how they were going to survive like this: sad, desperate, afraid. It would take a miracle. They needed to have faith, as Locke would say.

_Back at the barracks, nighttime._

Sawyer awoke to screaming. He grabbed a knife, as Juliet told him to whenever he left the house, and ran to Juliet's house. It was unlocked. _ Juliet __always__ locks her doors at night._ He thought worriedly. He didn't have much time for thinking, though, when he came into Juliet's bedroom. She wasn't moving. Her t-shirt, cutoff sweats, and blankets were spotted with blood.


	5. AN 2

A/N Well hi

**A/N Well hi. I know I have been behind on getting chapters up, and I know I said I would Have Chapter 5 up today but I sprained my wrist in a hide-and-go-seek accident (I'm not kidding. My sister and I were running full speed when she turned around and BAM!) and I can only type with one hand, and it would take a very long time to type an entire chapter, so… sorry. Thanks for all who reviewed. And since I don't have anything for you right now, why don't you check out TheNextroseTyler's fic? She will appreciate it!**

**P.S. Since I'm no Jack Shepard (ha) I don't really know when my wrist will be better… it could be better tomorrow, could be 3 days. (I don't think 3 days) **

**Thanks And If You Are Mad Blame My Sister (HeeHee),**

**Maggie**


	6. Brief Announcement

A/N After a (very) long hiatus, I'm back! My summer has been crazy, very busy, but I've had lot's of time to think. I do know where this is going now, I think I will go to 10 chapters before (maybe) (possibly) (probably) continuing the story. I'm sorry I was gone so long, though.

-Maggie

P.S. I promise this will be the last Author's note for a while, I promise!!


End file.
